Bound To You
by SrtaWalker
Summary: Abrió los ojos y dejó que la poca luz que había en la habitación le cegase. Intentó enfocarse en su respiración, pero estaba demasiado desbocada. Parpadeó, centrándose en un punto del techo. Probó de nuevo, y esta vez empezó a notar como podía controlar cuando respiraba y expiraba, pero solo por unos segundos. Todo su cuerpo estaba extremadamente relajado, como no había estado nun


_I found a man I can trust_

 _And boy, I believe in us_

 _I am terrified to love for the first time_

 _Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

 _I finally found my way_

 _I am bound to you_

 _I am bound to you_

Abrió los ojos y dejó que la poca luz que había en la habitación le cegase. Intentó enfocarse en su respiración, pero estaba demasiado desbocada. Parpadeó, centrándose en un punto del techo. Probó de nuevo, y esta vez empezó a notar como podía controlar cuando respiraba y expiraba, pero solo por unos segundos. Todo su cuerpo estaba extremadamente relajado, como no había estado nunca. Sentía como pequeñas hormigas por ciertas partes de su piel, por otras notaba la sangre recorrerle las venas con intensidad, como si fuese al ritmo de un tambor. Sin embargo, lo que más notaba eran los músculos al rededor de su ano contraerse y expandirse, echando de menos la presencia de Magnus.

Respiró de nuevo, esta vez siendo más dueño de sus pulmones, y notó como el colchón se hundía ligeramente a su lado. Magnus. Giró la cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en dos preciosas gemas doradas, normalmente divididas por una fina linea negra, la cual ahora era casi redonda, como las pupilas de los gatos cuando están contentos o saciados. Vio la mano de Magnus moverse y acariciarle la mejilla. Sus dedos libres de anillos, sus uñas pintadas de azul cobalto, en el dedo corazón y pulgar trazos de purpurina. Cerró lo ojos, dejando que sus sentidos se centrasen en la caricia.

'Kamu cantik.' Susurró Magnus moviendo los dedos despacio.

Alec no conocía el significado de dichas palabras, pero no le hacía falta. El lenguaje era indonesio, y solo con eso sabía que cualquier cosa que su amante dijese en ese idioma era para expresar su amor. Alec sonrió, recordando la primera vez que había oído palabras similares semanas atrás.

'¿En qué piensas?' Dijo Magnus devolviéndolo al presente.

'En ti.' Contestó él, pues era verdad. 'En que te quiero.'

Magnus se acercó a él, devolviendo esas palabras en forma de suaves besos. Notó las manos de éste bajar por su garganta, recorriendo la runa que tantas veces había trazado con su lengua, hasta llegar a su pecho. Rozó su pezón izquierdo, haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapase de sus labios, rompiendo el beso.

'Magnus…'

'¿Sí?' Su voz juguetona pero tranquila.

'Dudo que pueda moverme.' Admitió Alec, pues su cuerpo había entrado en estado de hibernación después del orgasmo que Magnus le había provocado minutos antes.

'No tienes que moverte.' Dijo este dándole un último beso y bajando por su garganta.

'¿Cómo…? Ah… ¿Cómo puedes estar de humor tan pronto?' Pues Alec no comprendía que alguien pudiese moverse después de todo lo que Magnus se había movido en él.

'Siempre estoy de humor si se trata de satisfacerte.' Dijo este. 'Además, hay algo que quiero probar.' Sus labios habían llegado a su ombligo, otro de los rasgos que los diferenciaba, el cual besó con adoración antes de continuar. 'Si no te sientes cómodo o no te gusta, dímelo.'

Alec asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. No necesitaba mirar, pues confiaba en Magnus y dudaba que éste hiciese algo de lo que él no se sintiese cómodo. Además, conocía su cuerpo. Sabía que era imposible que se excitase tan rápido, su periodo refractario era bueno, pero no tanto. Notó los labios de Magnus recorrer su entrepierna, evitando el miembro que ahí había. Bajó por sus muslos, cogiéndolos entre sus fuertes manos y haciendo que Alec apoyase los pies en la cama, dándole acceso entre sus piernas como minutos antes. Todavía sentía las contracciones del orgasmo en su cuerpo, y empezó a notar algo que antes le había pasado desapercibido. Normalmente Magnus los limpiaba con su magia al acabar, eso había sido la norma desde que habían llevado su relación al terreno sexual. Sin embargo, esta vez no había sido consciente de que eso sucediese, y fue entonces cuando comprendió que era porque no había pasado. Se llevó la mano a la cara, sintiendo una inexplicable vergüenza al notar que el semen de Magnus dejaba su cuerpo con cada contracción. Nunca se había parado a pensar en que eso fuese lo normal, en qué…

Alec gimió de placer al notar la lengua de Magnus recorrer las gotas que se habían escapado, guiándolas de nuevo a su entrada. Cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza, cualquier pensamiento había desaparecido por completo. Volvió a sentir la lengua de Magnus, esta vez haciendo presión, y se llevó el puño a la boca, mordiéndolo con fuerza. Notaba como su cuerpo se negaba a más placer, sobre-saturado con la experiencia anterior, como su miembro luchaba por reaccionar a las acciones de su novio; pero era demasiado pronto.

'Magnus…'

'¿Demasiado?' Preguntó el brujo mirándole con las pupilas completamente finas.

'Sí.'

Magnus se movió, y Alec supo que se disponía a ponerse de rodillas y utilizar su magia para acabar con los restos que había por su cuerpo.

'No.' Dijo parándolo en seco. Los ojos de Magnus se posaron de nuevo en él. 'Sigue.' No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para dichas palabras, o si de verdad quería que Magnus siguiese.

'¿Te gusta?' Preguntó Magnus con una ligera sonrisa que Alec no vio, pues estaba demasiado ocupado ocultando su cara en la almohada.

'Mmm.' Fue todo lo que pudo contestar, pues no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

'Date la vuelta.'

Alec se giró despacio, pues aún no había recuperado por completo el control de su cuerpo. No tardó en notar los dedos de Magnus en su espalda, recorriendo con cuidado la última cicatriz que ahí había. Colocó sus manos bajo la almohada y se relajó. Las manos del brujo masajearon su piel, bajando hasta sus glúteos y apretándolos. Un gemido dejó sus labios cuando volvió a notar la lengua de éste, ahora con más espacio para trabajar. No pudo evitar morderse el labio y agarrar las sábanas con más fuerza. Nunca antes había sentido un placer así, algo tan intenso, tan… tan íntimo. Pensaba que nada podía ser más íntimo de lo que ya tenían, pero había estado equivocado. Con cada pasada de lengua, con cada mordisco en el moflete, con cada apretón de glúteos, notaba como algo dentro de él se encendía. Su cuerpo estaba luchando ese sentimiento, no dispuesto a tener una erección, a sentir placer tan pronto, pero su mente… Su mente no paraba de visualizar lo que Magnus estaba haciendo; la sola idea de saber que estaba limpiando su propio semen de aquella manera hacía que una corriente de placer le recorriese el cuerpo. Soltó un gemido, moviendo las caderas y acercándoselas a Magnus cuando notó que se alejaba.

'Pensé que era muy pronto.' Dijo este recorriendo con su dedo índice la ahora limpia entrada de Alec.

Alec no respondió nada, simplemente se limitó a pegarse más al dedo de Magnus, dejándole claro dónde lo quería a continuación. Magnus quitó la mano y Alec giró la cabeza, sorprendido ante la falta de tacto.

'Lo es.' Contestó, pues sabía que era la única forma de que el brujo continuase.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' Magnus le miró dejándole claro que haría lo que le pidiese.

'No lo sé.' Pues era la verdad. 'Pero no quiero que pares.'

Magnus introdujo su dedo sin problema, moviéndolo lentamente, pues sabía que estaba sobreestimulando a Alec. Magnus había estado con mucha gente a lo largo de su vida y se sentía bastante seguro a la hora de adivinar lo que sus parejas querían en la cama. Con Alec había costado más, pues el joven había perfeccionado el arte de esconder sus sentimientos y deseos. No fue hasta un par de noches en su relación cuando Magnus vio un atisbo de lo que Alec realmente quería pero nunca se había atrevido a imaginar posible. Esa fue la primera noche en la que le tocó en similar manera a como le estaba tocando ahora, sacando de él gemidos de placer como los que nunca había oído.

Metió otro dedo, la zona relajada y húmeda gracias a sus tratos. 'Eso es.' Dijo mientras los movía pausadamente. 'Oh, Alexander, si pudieras verte.'

'Magnus.' Fue más un gemido que una palabra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la presión. Sentía las pulsaciones por todo su cuerpo, los dedos de Magnus dándole un placer que se acercaba al dolor. Alec notó como algo similar a un orgasmo se formaba en él. Cogió aire y sintió como este le quemaba los pulmones. Movió de nuevo sus caderas, haciendo que los dedos entrasen más en él.

'Te tengo, cariño.' Su otra mano acariciaba su muslo, rozando su cadera con cada pasada. 'Déjate llevar. Deja que fluya.' Sus dedos se adentraron más, tocando ligeramente la próstata, produciendo algo más parecido a un grito en Alec

'Magnus, es… Es demasiado… Dema…'

'Shh.' Llevó su mano al cuello del cazador mientras no dejaba de sobreestimularlo con sus dedos. 'Lo estás haciendo tan bien.' Recorrió su cuero cabelludo, haciendo una ligera presión con sus uñas. 'No lo luches.'

Alec agarró las sábanas con más fuerza, no siendo consciente de que estaba desgarrando el algodón egipcio. Notó como el brujo introducía otro dedo y mordió la almohada, manchándola con su saliva. La mano de Magnus bajó por su espalda, haciendo que le recorriese un escalofrío de placer, y en ese momento su mente, la cual había estado completamente sumida en el deseo y la intensidad del mismo, se percató de algo: magia.

Intentó concentrarse en la mano de Magnus recorriendo su espalda, clavándole ligeramente las uñas de vez en cuando, y fue cuando sintió ese cosquilleo tan característico. No sabía si Magnus estaba dejando libre su magia o si era un acto inconsciente, pero no le importaba. Nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, jamás hablaría de ello, pues pensaba que había algo que no estaba bien en él al querer eso, pero no había nada, nada, que le pusiese más que la magia de Magnus en la cama. Nada era más erótico que cuando el brujo perdía el control en un momento de pasión y se podía ver la magia emanar de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus dedos, conjurando objetos aleatorios o cambiando de color el mobiliario.

Notó esos dedos apretar con más fuerza dentro de él, sintiendo como el dolor de la sobreestimulación se tornaba en placer. Soltó la sábana y llevo la mano a su erección, si bien no tan prominente como antes de que ambos cayesen en la cama, lo suficiente para proporcionarle placer.

Los labios de Magnus se posaron en su columna vertebral, justo donde se acababa su cuello. Pudo sentir como una ligera brisa entraba en su piel, casi al mismo tiempo que sentía lo mismo en su interior. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus sabía, de que era consciente de la reacción de su cuerpo a su magia, pero no pudo decir nada, pues su orgasmo le pilló por sorpresa.

Fue la sensación más intensa de su vida; todos sus sentidos sobrecargados, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, su garganta incapaz de producir sonido alguno. Podía sentir la magia recorrerle el cuerpo, inundándole de sentimientos y emociones conocidas, pero nunca experimentadas así. Soltó su miembro, agarrándose a la sábana. Sus caderas se movieron de forma involuntaria, haciendo que los dedos de Magnus se adentrasen más en él. Notó como otra oleada de placer mezclada con magia le recorría el cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando sus sentidos dejaron de reaccionar y todo se volvió negro.

/

Alec abrió los ojos. Se sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo años, su cuerpo era como mantequilla puesta al sol. Su mente tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y qué había pasado. Cuando esto sucedió, obligó a su cerebro a mover su cuello, buscando al culpable de tanta relajación. Ahí estaba. Una preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción decoraba su cara. Su pelo un desastre, su cara cubierta con pequeñas gotas de sudor. Sus ojos dorados llenos de un amor que Alec hubiese tenido problemas en soportar semanas atrás. Ahora, eran un espejo de los suyos.

'¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?' Fue lo primero que dijo cuando notó que podía volver a hablar.

Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de confusión, sus pupilas se cerraron ligeramente. '¿El qué?'

Alec tragó. Intentó girarse pero se dio por vencido. 'Lo de la magia.' Dijo sosteniendo su mirada. Si iban a hablar de ello quería demostrar que era un adulto, que no iba a ignorar la evidencia, por muy vergonzosa que esta fuese.

'No te sigo.'

Fue esa frase la que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse y girarse. Agarró las sábanas y se cubrió ligeramente con ellas.

'Sabes de lo que hablo y yo… Lo siento… Sé que está mal, que no debería pero…' Alec miró a Magnus, sabiendo que le debía la verdad. Sobretodo después de lo sucedido. 'No puedo evitarlo.'

'Alexander.' Magnus le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. 'No sé de qué hablas.' Y era cierto. Ahora que Alec se había confesado, podía ver como la cara de Magnus estaba llena de desconcierto. '¿No te ha gustado? ¿He ido demasiado lejos?' Había preocupación en su voz y Alec se maldijo de nuevo por no poder expresarse mejor.

'No. Magnus, no. Ha sido… Por Raziel, ha sido perfecto. Es solo…' Notó como la adrenalina del momento empezaba a desaparecer y su cuerpo le pedía que se tumbase de nuevo. Notó como Magnus tiraba de él y decidió seguirle la corriente, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, dejando que el brujo los envolviese a ambos con las sábanas.

'Toda mi vida me han dicho que desconfíe de la magia.' Empezó, pues sabía que era su turno, que era ahora o nunca. El hecho de no tener que mirar a Magnus pero sentirlo tan cerca era una gran ayuda. 'Que es algo poderoso pero peligroso, de ahí que solo haya que usarla en casos de gravedad. He sido entrenado toda mi vida para defenderme de ella, para combatirla si se daba el caso. Pero… Magnus, tu magia… tu magia es lo más hermoso que jamás he visto.' Cogió sus manos entrelazadas y besó la de Magnus. 'Siempre he estado fascinado con ella, pero he tratado de ocultarlo. Al principio porque es algo que no está bien visto por la Clave, por los míos. Uno no puede estar fascinado por algo que se considera demoníaco, no si quiere dirigir un Instituto.' Giró la cabeza, mirando a Magnus a los ojos y viendo ahí emociones que no podía acabar de comprender. Notó como este le envolvía más en sus brazos, animándole a continuar. 'Pero Magnus, es tan hermosa.'

'También poderosa y peligrosa.' Dijo este, pues la falsa modestia nunca había ido con él.

Alec se apoyó en la cama, acercándose a su cara y parando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. 'Todo en ti lo es.' Le besó, demostrándole lo mucho que esa realidad le cautivaba.

'Me gusta cuando usas tu magia en la cama.' Dijo al separarse, pues tenía que confesarlo cuanto antes. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, pues había mejorado a la hora de expresar lo que sentía, pero seguía sin poder controlar su cuerpo. 'Me gusta cuando están tan consumido por el placer que la dejas libre. Sé que lo haces de forma inconsciente, que intentas mantenerla atada, pero hay veces que no puedes y es entonces cuando la veo, cuando me tocas y la siento dentro de mi.' Se acomodó, colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de Magnus, sentándose en él pero sin perder el contacto con su cara. Notó como una ligera punzada de dolor le decía que esta vez había ido más lejos de lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. Aún así se sentó sobre el brujo, dejando que esa incomodidad le recordase lo que acaba de suceder.

'¿Por qué no decírmelo?'

'Porque pensé que sería algo ofensivo para ti.' La voz de Alec con un deje de pánico. 'Porque una vez que acepté lo que sentía pensé en decírtelo, sabiendo que tú no me ibas a juzgar, pero luego recordé lo que me dijiste de tus ojos.'

 _Magnus se giró, dispuesto a defenderse de otro ataque, pero la sala estaba en calma. La mujer que Valentine había mandado a por ellos yacía en el suelo, muerta. Escuchó pasos apresurados y al poco vio a Alec aparecer en la puerta. Su cara llena de preocupación por la vida del brujo, algo que le enterneció; pero nada más sus ojos se encontraron, la cara de Alec pasó a ser una de sorpresa extrema. Vi como el arquero abría la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Magnus tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del motivo de la sorpresa de Alec. Sus ojos. Se giró deprisa, queriendo ocultarlos, pues sabía que sería algo que el cazador consideraría repulsivo. Hacía siglos que Magnus había aprendido a aceptar la herencia de su padre, a no sentirse mal al mirarse al espejo sin un encantamiento, pero eso no quitaba saber que para algunos cazadores de sombras las marcas de demonio de los brujos eran rasgos inequívocos de su verdadera naturaleza. Había vivido lo suficiente como para ver los días en los que cazadores mataban brujos y se hacía con sus marcas, como si de trofeos se tratasen. Sabía que Valentine era uno de ellos, al igual que sus seguidores. Cerró los ojos y puso de nuevo el encantamiento en ellos. Con suerte Alec no los había visto en detalle, con suerte no tendría que hablar de ello. Pues de todos los amantes que había tenido, muy pocos habían visto sus verdaderos ojos, y todos ellos, Camille incluida, le habían pedido que los ocultase siempre que estuviesen con él._

 _'_ _¿Algún rastro de Jace?' Preguntó Magnus volviéndose, cambiando el tema hacia algo que ocupase toda la atención de Alec._

 _'_ _No. No hay rastro.' Dijo de forma entrecortada._

 _'_ _Deberíamos seguir buscando. Quizás se han ido por un portal. Si lo encontramos puede que consiga…' Pero Magnus, el cual ya había empezado a andar de camino al pasillo, notó como la mano de Alec le paraba con fuerza._

 _'_ _Magnus…' Alec no sabía cómo preguntar, pues su mente tampoco estaba segura de lo que había visto._

 _'_ _Debemos irnos. Jace…'_

 _'_ _No está. Magnus, Jace no está.' Pues era la verdad. Alec había tenido el sentimiento de que no hallarían allí a su parabatai. Se había hecho a la idea, y sabía que encontrarlo debía de ser su prioridad, pero ahora… Ahora, en ese momento, en esos minutos, había algo más importante._

 _'_ _Tus ojos.' Su voz fue casi un susurro, pero supo que el brujo le había oído por el cambio en su cara. '¿Son..?'_

 _'_ _Son mi marca de demonio.' Dijo Magnus. Su cara se había vuelto como el mármol, con esa máscara que ponía cuando no quería que alguien viese sus verdaderos sentimientos._

 _Alec se acercó a él. Magnus podía notar como el arquero estaba inspeccionando sus ojos en busca de algo, algo que nunca encontraría gracias a su poderoso encantamiento. '¿Puedo?'_

 _Magnus subió su barbilla, queriendo estar a su mismo nivel, pero sabiéndose imposible. '¿El qué?'_

 _'_ _Verlos.' Alec tragó saliva, pues no sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la marca de demonio de Magnus, nunca le había dado ninguna importancia. Pero ahora que estaba ante la respuesta, se preguntaba cómo había pasado por alto algo así, algo tan importante en el otro hombre._

 _Magnus no quería mostrarlos, no quería ver la muestra de asco o miedo que sin duda aparecería en la cara de Alec. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esto era algo que habían repasado demasiado. Eso, y que era incapaz de negarle nada al nefilim. Dejó que el encantamiento desapareciera, sabiendo con precisión en qué momento sus ojos estarían por completo al descubierto. Sin embargo, no vio ninguna de las reacciones que había esperado, ninguna de las que tantas veces había visto en enemigos o amantes. No. La cara de Alec expresaba… ¿Adoración?_

 _'_ _Son… Son preciosos.' Dijo casi sin voz el cazador de sombras. Como cuando alguien ve el David de Miguel Angel o La Pasión en persona por primera vez._

Fue más tarde cuando Magnus le explicó lo que otros cazadores de sombras pensarían de sus ojos, lo que querrían hacer con ellos. Alec no pudo creer al principio que alguien quisiese tenerlos en un tarro, pero acabó aceptando la realidad, al igual que aceptó que algunas personas se sintiesen atraídas hacía Magnus solo por su magia, y no por él. Le repulsaba pensar que ciertas personas quisiesen tener algo íntimo con su brujo solo por los placeres que podía proporcionar en la cama. De ahí que nunca le hubiese dicho nada, de ahí que siempre hubiese descartado la idea.

'Pensé que estaría mal, no sé… Sé que ahora suena estúpido pero… Pero pensé que sería como aprovecharme de ti, como si fuese un fetiche, y no lo es. No lo eres. Magnus…'

'Oh, Alexander.' Dijo Magnus, acariciando su cara. 'Cariño, sé que nunca pensarías o harías algo así.'

'Es solo…'

'Que te sientes atraído por ella.' Terminó Magnus por él. Alec asintió, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste, respirando su aroma. 'No es nada de lo que sentirse avergonzado. Es más, no creo que pudieses decirme nada mejor.'

'¿A qué te refieres?' Preguntó Alec mirándole a los ojos.

'Me refiero, mi querido Alexander, a que esto es una muestra más de nosotros. De que, por primera vez en mi vida, puedo ser yo.' Magnus sonrió de una manera que Alec nunca había visto antes, como si el sol hubiese estado todo aquel tiempo en él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir negando la evidencia: estaba completamente enamorado de ese hombre. 'Siempre ha habido una parte de mi que no podía compartir en anteriores relaciones, ya fuese mi verdadera naturaleza, ya fuesen mis sentimientos, ya fuesen mis ojos. Pero tu… Tu aceptas todo de mi.' Magnus le besó con suavidad y Alec se dejó llevar por unos segundos. 'Nunca nadie me había aceptado por como soy, sin mentiras, sin encantamientos.'

Pasaron unos segundos de miradas intensas, unos segundos en los que Alec se dio cuenta de que lo que Magnus había dicho era erróneo. No podía hacerle creer al brujo que le aceptaba, pues no era la verdad. Respiró, pues sabía que habría un antes y un después en ellos, pero no estaba nervioso, sabía que hacía lo correcto.

'No, Magnus. Te equivocas.' Dijo separándose de él ligeramente, dando distancia para que poder verlo con más perspectiva, para que supiese que hablaba en serio, y no cegado por un momento de placer. 'No acepto todo de ti.' La cara de Magnus cambió, pero Alec sabía que lo que ahí veía eran nubes tapando el brillante sol. 'Amo todo de ti.'

Las nubes se dispersaron poco a poco, dejando que esas palabras las moviesen cual corriente de primavera. Y cuando no quedó ninguna, el sol brilló con más fuerza que nunca, cegando todo a su paso.

FIN

* * *

Decidme si os gusta para que escriba más. Sino daré como fallido mi intento de smut para esta pareja.


End file.
